Flight Problems
by TaylorLautnerLuver
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a plane crash and are stuck on a deserted island, they get seperated from the rest of the group and have to fend for themselves. But there's only one problem, they hate each other.
1. Plane Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yada yada yada...**

**Oh-kayy this idea has been going on in my head for a while and i finally decided to publish it so... yep. Here it is :)**

I walked through the busy airport looking for the right gate so i could board my flight to Aruba for a much needed vacation. I looked around for a few more minutes before finding the right gate and quickly boarding the plane. I looked for my seat -- In first class of course, my father wouldn't allow me to sit in coach. I found my seat and glared at the person sitting beside it. What the heck was Edward Cullen doing on this flight?

"What are you doing here _Cullen_?"I spat with as much venom as i could.

"I could ask you the same _Swan_." He said rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to get by without toughing him. Once i sat down i moved as far away from him as possible and looked the other direction childishly. _Cullen _and I had hated each other since we understood what hate meant. Our fathers were in high school together and hated each other, so naturally they taught us to hate each other too. Ever since i was little my father would come home saying how much he hated _Cullen's _father. I never really understood why, but i hated him nonetheless.

About two hours after we took off the flight attendant came by with a rolling cart with snacks on it.

"What can i get you?" She asked me politely.

"Oh I-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the plane started violently shaking.

"W-whats wrong?" I asked her nervously.

"I think the plane might crash." She said in an uneasy voice.

"What?" _Cullen _asked with wide eyes.

"I think you might want to put your seat belts on." She said running up to the front of the plane.

"Attention passengers, secure all loose items and buckle your seat belts immediately!" The pilot said over the speakers.

Suddenly the plane started spinning and i struggled to buckle my seat belt. I closed my eyes tightly, preparing for the impact. I heard screams and the crushing of metal, then it all went black.

I woke up and it was pitch black. I couldn't remember everything that happened, i just knew that the plane crashed. I tried to get up but i hit something hard, i assumed it was a piece if the plane. I pushed on it with my hands and quickly slid out from under it into the blinding light. Something wasn't right, shouldn't there be people around? I didn't see anybody. I slowly got up and looked around, after a few minutes of looking around i saw someone, _Cullen._ Why did it have to be him that i was stranded with? What did i do to deserve this?

"Cullen." I said walking up to him slowly.

"There isn't anyone here. I've walked miles up and down the beach searching for someone." He said looking behind me.

He sighed and looked at me,

"I guess we're stuck together."

"Great." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on, we have to go look for people." He said heading towards the woods.

"Excuse me Cullen but last time i checked you didn't tell me what to do." I said glaring at him.

"Well what am i supposed to do? Listen to you? I don't think so Swan." He said turning towards me.

"Well I'm not listening to you." I said angrily.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he sighed and looked at me.

"Will you come with me to go look for somebody?" He asked with a obviously forced smile.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

We walked through the woods for a while and still didn't find anybody. Why would everyone leave us? Shouldn't they have looked before they left? Now because if them i was stuck here with Cullen, and who knows when we will get rescued?

"Cullen, this is useless. There isn't anyone near here. They must have left hours ago." I said in a annoyed tone.

"Well we at least have to look." He said not looking back at me.

"But there isn't anyone here." I demanded.

"What are we supposed to do then?" He asked stopping and turning to face me.

"I don't know. You're the guy here." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well then i think we should go back to the beach." He said walking back towards the beach.

"You dragged me all the way out here to go right back to the beach?" I asked furiously.

"Yes. Now lets go." He said without stopping.

"Whatever." I said stomping childishly behind him.

Cullen and i hadn't been stranded together for a hour and we were already fighting. I couldn't imagine having to be with him alone for a few weeks before we got rescued, _if we ever get rescued_. I shuttered at the thought of that. We had to get rescued, or Cullen and I will end up killing eachother. I had a feeling this was not going to turn out well.

**Kay... there it is :) Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!!! :)**


	2. Sprained Ankle

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i don't own Twilight. So sad.**

**Kayyyyy here's chapter 2!! :)**

I awoke with a gasp, remembering the awful dream i had. I was concentrating so much on the dream i had i didn't notice where i was until someone called my name. Wait was that Cullen? Oh no, that wasn't a dream. I flopped back down on the sand with a "hmph."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me like i was crazy.

"Nothing just... ugh." I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

"Well i think we should get going." He said looking over to the woods.

"Get going where? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well we have to find food, water, and shelter. Aren't you hungry?" He said shuffling his feet in the sand.

I didn't notice i was so hungry until he said something about it, "Well yeah, now that you mention it."

"Well let's go." He said impatiently.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I said rolling my eyes.

We walked into the woods in silence, just because we weren't fighting doesn't mean we were friends. We still hated each other with a passion. We just learned to deal with it.

We searched the woods for hours looking for something we could use, but of course we found nothing. Weren't the woods supposed to have berries and rivers and stuff like that?

"I don't think we're gonna' find anything." I said annoyed and tired.

"Well we have to look." He said, we were both getting grumpy and it wasn't helping the situation at all.

"What if we don't find anything? Then we are just gonna' have to walk all the way back to the beach." Just thinking of walking all the way back to the beach made me even more tired.

"We're gonna' find something." He said sounding confident.

"How are you so sure?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"I just know." He said putting his hand on his hip, mimicking me.

I rolled my eyes and stomped off in the other direction.

"You're going the wrong way." He insisted.

I ignored him and kept on going, i walked about fifteen feet and tripped on something. "OWW!" I yelled, I felt sharp pain coming from my ankle, i must have sprained it.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked running over to me. Bella? He's never called me by my first name before.

"Yeah. I think i just sprained my ankle." I said pulling my pant leg up to reveal a very swolen and purple ankle.

"Can you walk?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said standing up, "Oww! No i can't!" I said quickly sitting back down.

"Well we can't stay here." He said.

"What are you gonna' do? Leave me?" I shouted, suddenly scared.

"No i wouldn't do that. I'll have to carry you." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you carry me!" I yelled with wide eyes.

"Do you have a better idea?" He asked grinning.

I thought for a minute and then sighed in defeat, "No."

He gently picked me up and put me on his back.

"You okay?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No." I mumbled. He just laughed and started walking.

After about forty-five minutes on his back i fell asleep, i didn't realize how tired i was.

~!~!~!~!~

When i woke up it was dark, but the moon gave off just enough light to see. Edward was sitting in front of me shirtless and was grinning at my facial expression.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked with a sigh.

He pointed to my foot and i looked down, his shirt was wrapped around my foot. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"I wet my shirt and wrapped it around your ankle to help with the pain, it's the closest thing we've got to ice." He said with a grin.

"Oh. Thanks." I said quietly.

After a few minutes i thought of something, "Did you ever find any food?"

"Yeah, i saved you some." He said reaching behind him and grabbing a mango.

"Where did you find that?" I asked surprised.

"On a tree." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and layed back down.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said sitting back up.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked tracing patterns in the sand.

"Because my dad does." I said quietly.

"Why does your dad hate me?"

"I really don't know." I said looking down.

"Bella, i don't hate you. Well not anymore at least." He said with a smile.

"I don't hate you either." I said, it was the truth, i actually kind of liked him.

"So we're friends?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, we're friends." I said smiling.

"Then since we're friends, can i tell you something?" He asked with a small smile.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure."

"I never really hated you, i just pretended to hate you cause you hated me." He said looking up at the sky.

"Well then can i tell you something now?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we're friends." I said with a smile.

"Me too."

I guess this wasn't going to be as bad as i thought.

**There it is... yayy they don't hate eachother anymore :) Anywayy PLEASE review!!! :)**


	3. Let's Play Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Plain and simple.**

**Okay it's been forever since I've updated i know. Anyway here's chapter 3!**

"Do you even know where you are going?" I asked with a chuckle. Edward was trying to find the mango tree that he found the day before. He had been walking for hours, yes he. I still couldn't walk so i was on his back, I'm sure i was getting heavy but he didn't complain. Ever since last night things have been different between Edward and I, the tension that normally filled the air was gone. Everything just seemed to be going alot better.

"Nope." He said with a loud sigh, he gently sat me down on a fallen tree and sat down beside me.

"Aren't you tired of carrying me around?" I asked curiously. I doubted carrying me was in any way easy.

"No not really." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I raised my eyebrows, not believing him.

"Really, it's not a problem." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella let's play a game." Edward said suddenly, making me jump.

"Uhh, don't we have better things to do? Like find food so we don't die?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but that can wait a few minutes." He said laying down on a patch of grass.

"Okay, what game?" I asked with a smile.

"How about twenty questions?" He asked raising his eyebrows with a grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, you go first." I said, i didn't even know what to ask him.

"Umm, what's your favorite color?" He asked smiling, yeah very original.

"Green." I blurted out before thinking about it, that was my new favorite color because that was the color of his eyes. I blushed and looked down, of course that caught his attention.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" He asked, looking confused.

"You already asked your question." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, your turn then." He said pointing to me.

"Okay, how old were you when you got your first kiss?" I asked with a small smile.

"I think i was twelve. It was against my will though." He said laughing quietly.

"Oh I remember that! That poor girl got in trouble for that because it was at school." I said remembering people talking about it.

"There is no reason to call her "That poor girl", she slammed me against a locker." He said with a chuckle.

"Whatever, it's your turn." I said smiling.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked, the mood suddenly went from humorus to serious.

"I thought i was, until i found him cheating on me with my best friend." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Edward said quietly.

"No it's okay, i guess it just wasn't meant to be." I said with a fake smile.

"Your turn." Edward said a few seconds later.

"Who was your first crush?" I asked with a evil grin.

"Uhh... Maria Sanders, in first grade." He said with a chuckle.

"You liked her? She hated me, she was evil. She would always pull my hair and push me around." I said rolling my eyes at the memory.

"I knew there was a reason i liked her." He said laughing.

"Okay, ha-ha very funny. Your turn." I said quickly.

"Fine. Who is your best friend?" He asked.

"Alice Brandon." I said smiling. I missed her alot, i used to see her every day and now who knows if i'll ever see her again...

"I dated her once." Edward said raising his eyebrows.

"I knew there was a reason why she hated you. She just never told me. What did you do to her?" I asked, suddenly confused. Alice couldn't stand him.

"Does that count as your question?" He asked sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest.

"I don't know, sure." I said, not really caring.

"Well i kinda used her. I really liked this girl and i used Alice to make her jealous." He said sheepishly.

"You're such a jerk." I said crossing my arms.

"What? I told her i was sorry." He said innocently.

"How many years after you used her?" I said, raising a eyebrow.

"Two." He said slowly.

"Like i said, you're a jerk." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"And now you're mad at me." He said, mostly to himself.

"How can i not be mad at you? She's my best friend." I said sternly.

"Well what am i supposed to do?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know, you figure it out." I said rolling my eyes and childishly turning the other way.

"Ugh. We have to go anyway." He said standing up and offering his hand to help me up.

I looked at his hand and then stood up on my own, being careful not to put my weight on my hurt ankle.

"Bella..." He said quietly. I just looked at him and got on his back. He broke my best friends heart, was i just supposed to ignore that? I had to admit i wasn't mad just about that. I was actually starting to like him, and not just like, _like _like. I felt so stupid just falling into his trap like that, he probably used and cheated on lots of girls. But i sure wasn't going to be one of them.

**Okie-dokie... I would LOVE some reviews... I'm just sayin'**


	4. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Get it now?**

**Okay i know i haven't updated in like almost a month... I've been REALLY busy! I'll **_**try **_**to update once a week... I'm not promising anything though.**

"Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww." I said slowly limping behind Edward. He had told me half an hour ago that i needed to shut up because i was annoying him. Of course that made me keep on saying it.

"Bella please stop." Edward said stopping and turning around.

"Why should i?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Because i asked nicely?" He said, making it sound more like a question.

"I don't know... what are you gonna' give me?" I asked with a grin.

"A kiss?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ha, no. How about... you have to carry me the rest of the way back to the beach." I said smiling, i was exhausted.

"But I've been carrying you all week." He complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you need your exercise." I said mockingly.

"Fine." He mumbled motioning for me to get on his back.

"Thanks." I said in a cheery voice.

"Whatever." He said, you could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

We had been walking for a good ten minutes when we heard something coming towards us. I looked in the direction that the noise was coming from and grabbed onto Edwards neck tighter.

"Can't breathe Bella." He said slowly.

"Oh sorry." I said in a whisper.

Suddenly a tall man stepped out of the woods with a look of confusion on his face. Wait is that-

"Jacob Black? What the heck are you doing here?" Edward asked in shock.

"I could ask the same thing Eddie boy." He said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that." Edward said furiously. Edward and Jacob hated each other more than Edward and I had hated each other, i never understood why.

"Would you guys just calm down?" I asked anoyed with them both.

"Bella? What are you doing on his back? You hate each other." He said obviously confused.

"Well we don't anymore." Edward said in a annoyed tone.

"I didn't ask you." Jacob said glaring at him.

"I don't care." Edward said menacingly.

"Stop!" I yelled getting off of Edwards back.

"Jacob how did you get here?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"A plane crash. How did you get here?" He asked, making sure not to look at Edward.

"Plane crash." I said slowly.

"What a coincidence." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well Bella I'm sure Eddie Boy here is tired of carrying you so I'll carry you the rest of the way." Jacob said with a cocky smirk.

"Bella i can carry you, it's fine." Edward said with a smile.

I looked at the two of them in awe, i knew this was about more than just Edward being tired. They wanted me to choose between them.

"Actually, i think i can walk the rest of the way." I said walking past them, towards the beach.

The rest of the way back to the beach was filled with awkward silence, once we finally got back to the beach i let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the sand.

"So Bella... what have you and Eddie boy doing all week?" Jacob asked sitting down beside me.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Edward said sitting on the other side of me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I said playfully punching Edward on his arm.

"Oww Bella, that hurt." Edward said jutting out his bottom lip.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked with a grin.

"I think my lips hurt worse though..." Edward said smiling.

"Okay." I leaned in slightly and just before our lips met i turned my head so that he kissed my cheek.

"You really were gonna' kiss me weren't you?" I asked in shock.

Edward just smiled and layed down on the sand. I couldn't help thinking about what it would really be like to kiss him. I completely forgot about Jacob, i was just used to it being just Edward and I. I think this was going to take some getting used to.

"So Bella, how have you survived this week with Eddie boy?" He asked, smirking and looking over my shoulder at Edward.

"I really don't know. I guess once we looked past all that hate we realized we do kinda get along." I said with a chuckle.

"You would be the last person i would think that would get along with him, besides myself of course." He said with a confused expression on his face.

"I thought the same thing last week, but who knows, maybe you and Edward will become really great friends." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Hah when pigs fly." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes and layed down beside Edward.

"If you could just see you guys... its disgusting." Jacob said, his face wrinkling up.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh nothing." Jacob said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and relaxed further into the sand, i was exhausted. I closed my eyes and let sleep engulf me.

~!~!~!~!~

I woke up to a chainsaw, wait... a chainsaw? That couldn't be right. I looked to my right and found the noise that woke me up, Jacob. He really did sound like a chainsaw. I smiled and got up, walking over to the edge of the water. I stared out at the horizon waiting for rescue, surely someone knew the plane crashed... right? Of course they knew, how could they not know? I knew i didn't need to get myself worried but it had been a week with no sign of rescue. What if we never got rescued? I instantly shooed those thoughts out of my head and walked back to where Jacob and Edward were sleeping. I smiled and sat back down on my spot. I heard a faint whisper but i couldn't quite make out what was said.

"Bella." Edward mumbled with a smile on his face. Wait... what? Edward just said my name in his sleep, and he couldn't be having a nightmare because he was smiling. I was confused, no i was beyond confused. I couldn't think of one reason as to why Edward would say my name in his sleep, apart from the obvious reason but that was just... never gonna' happen. Ever. I had no idea what to think, but i didn't think i wanted to. I think - just for tonight - that i could live with the fact that Edward might really like me. I guess the actual answer could wait for tomorrow.

**Okayy there it iss =] Chapter 4... yepp... I would LOVE it if you could review... that would just be awesome... again, I'm just sayin' =]**


	5. True Feelings Almost

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Get it now?**

**Okayyy... i so didn't update last week like i said i might so... sorry =] **

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" I heard someone yell while shaking my shoulders.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said annoyed, i was having the most wonderful dream. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the dim light coming from the sun.

"Just wanted to let you know that i'm going to go find some food. So you'll be here alone, with Edward." He said emphesising the word alone.

"It's fine Jacob, I've been here alone with him for a week. No problem." I said rolling my eyes and turning the other way.

"You know, if you wanted to come with me you could." He said raising his eyebrows. Ha yeah right, like that was going to happen.

"No thanks." I said politely as i could, which wasn't very polite at all. It's not my fault i was grumpy in the morning.

"Oh okay. See you later." He said slowly, i could hear him slowly backing away from me.

"Okay, bye." I said closing my eyes again and begging myself to fall asleep again, just for a few more hours.

After a few minutes of laying in the sand trying to fall asleep i gave up with a loud groan. I looked to my right and saw Edward looking at me with a amused expression on his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked flopping back down on the sand with a 'hmph'.

"A while." He said with a grin.

"And why would that be?" I asked curiously. I knew there was absolutely nothing interesting about me.

"I don't know... No reason really." He said, looking confused himself. I smiled and stood up, brushing off my back side and turning towards the ocean.

I suddenly remembered last night, him saying my name in his sleep to be more precise. I still had no idea why he would say _my _name. It made absolutely no sense to me, but really... what ever did? My life had suddenly become more confusing than it already was, some part of me wanted to know why he said my name... another, not so much. I guess i wouldn't say anything, that would just make things awkward between us. It was already bad enough with Jacob in the mix, i didn't think i could handle any worse.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly with a curious expression on his face. For a second i forgot he was there.

"You don't want to know." I said with a small smile. It was true, he would probably be horrified and say it meant nothing. Which was probably true but i didn't want to hear it none the less.

"Of course i do." He said rolling his eyes. Ha i don't think he would be saying that after i told him what i was really thinking.

"Okay I'm thinking about my family." I lied, biting my bottom lip. I hoped he would buy it.

"Your lying." He said without a hint of doubt in his voice. I knew he wouldn't buy it. I was always an awful liar.

"How do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He was right, but i wasn't just going to give in.

"Because whenever you lie you bite your lip." He said with a confident grin. Wait... how did he know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just observant." He said looking behind me with a blank expression on his face. I guess now it was my turn to wonder what he was thinking.

I sat back down beside him and pulled my knees to my chest. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just staring out into the ocean.

"Edward, what if rescue never comes? What if we're gonna' be stuck here forever?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the ocean and looking into Edward's dazzling emerald green eyes.

"We're not gonna' be stuck here forever." He said in a strong voice.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. To say i was worried would be an understatement, i really didn't want to die on this island and if we stayed here i'm sure dying would come sooner rather than later.

"I'm not sure. I just know. I can't really explain it." He said confusing me even more than i already was.

"Edward what would you do if i died?" I asked. Wait... where did that come from?

"I'm not sure, i know i would be devastated. Bella, you have no idea how much i care about you. If anything happened to you... i don't know what i would do..." Edward said with a sincere look on his face. He cared for me? Huh?

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked, it was no use asking him. I would just get confused even further but, i at least wanted to try to understand.

"Ever since the plane crash, lots of things have changed. Mostly my feelings towards you." He said nodding his head towards me. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean your feelings have changed towards me?" I asked. I hoped he actually liked me, as in _like _liked me. But i knew that was a long shot.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you the truth. I-"

"I'm back!" Jacob yelled walking through the sand with assorted fruits in his hands. No way. I was going to kill Jacob, he had the worst timing ever. He just had to walk in at that exact moment and ruin everything. But he didn't know... did he? Of course he didn't.

"Great." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. At least the feeling of annoyance was mutual.

"So did you miss me?" Jacob asked with a stupid grin on his face. He knew he was interrupting us. I was going to kill him.

"Oh yeah, i thought i was just going to die." Edward said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I'm sure." Jacob said dropping the fruits in the sand in front of him. He must have gotten enough to feed five people.

"Gosh Jacob, did you get enough?" I asked pointing towards the huge pile of fruit.

"Well excuse me for being hungry, and i didn't know how hungry you were." He said looking between Edward and I.

"Well i'm not _that _hungry." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll probably eat whatever you don't so that's fine." He said grabbing, what looked to be a pear.

"Where did you find this anyway?" Edward asked, finally speaking up.

"A few minutes into the woods... I'll just show you later." He said shrugging and taking a bite of the pear.

"So... what were you guys up to while i was gone?" Jacob asked with a grin. Like he didn't already know.

**K... sooo what do you think Edward was gonna sayy?? I know... but you'll just have to figure that out later =] If i get lots of reviews I'll update sooner *wink wink* =]**


	6. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so i don't own Twilight... sucks huh?**

**You know what i think is weird? Alot of people have these really long authors notes and i never do... i don't really have much to talk about though...**

"Excuse me." I said to Edward in a polite voice while dragging Jacob into the woods by his shirt.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Jacob, slapping his arm.

"Oww Bella. What are you talking about?" He asked rubbing his arm where i hit him. Serves him right.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said giving him a disapproving look.

"Well..." He said, and octave higher than normal.

"Don't you "well" me Jacob Black." I said grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. Okay, maybe i was overreacting just a bit but hey, Edward was about to tell me something very important. Wait why should i care? Oh yeah because I'm in love with him. Wait. In love? Nope, there was no way that was possible. Actually the truth was, that was very possible. In fact, that was very true. I was completely in love with him, just weeks after i absolutely hated him. Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

"I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't have interrupted whatever he was going to say. I just... ugh. I don't know." He said running a hand through his short hair.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked, confused.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a unreadable expression on his face. I nodded and he let out a sigh.

"Bella, I don't know... I just, i don't want to make things weird or awkward. Ugh fine! I love you okay? There i said it!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. I just stared at him in awe. What did he just say? I must be hearing things. Yup that's it... just hearing things.

"Bella? Did you hear me? I said i love you." He said waving his hand in front of my face. Okay so maybe i wasn't hearing things.

"I just... need some time to let it soak in. You love me?" I asked with what I'm sure was a confused expression on my face.

"Yes Bella. I do." He said looking me in the eyes. No no no no no no no. This was NOT happening. I didn't want to hurt him, but i didn't love him. Oh gosh, what was i supposed to tell him?

"Umm." Yeah that was my genius response.

"Bella i understand if you don't feel the same way... You love someone else don't you?" He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well i-"

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"You have to swear you won't tell." I said seriously.

"You love Edward don't you?" He asked. How did he know?

"Jacob I-"

"No. Its okay. Trust me." He turned around and walked back to the beach, leaving me standing there.

Well this was going to be awkward.

I slowly walked back to the beach, stumbling a few times because of a fallen tree, a rock, or even my own feet. When i walked out of the cluster of trees i saw Jacob and Edward talking fiercely in hushed tones.

"Umm, whats wrong?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Jacob said with a guilty expression on his face. If he told Edward I swear I will kill him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, giving them a chance to tell me.

"Well..." Edward said in the same voice that Jacob used earlier. Oh no.

"Jacob you didn't..." I said my heart beating furiously and my face heating up with my trademark blush.

"Bella I'm sorry it just-"

"Jacob I told you not to tell! What on earth could possibly have made you tell him? I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled furiously.

"Bella I-"

"Save it! I'm out of here." I said marching down the beach. I couldn't believe him. He said he wouldn't tell. That was it, i hated Jacob Black. Stupid, arrogant, cocky, pig.

"Bella wait!" I heard Edward yell behind me.

"No Edward! This is humiliating! Why did Jacob have to tell you i love you? Why?" I yelled turning around.

"Wait... you love me?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. He didn't know i loved him. Oh. My. God.

**Okay... its short. I knoww! I just reallyyyyy wanted to end it here. Soo you know those things called reviews? Well they're awesome so i would LOVE some. =]**


	7. Declarations

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and i'm obviously not her. I think you get the point.**

**WOW thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story/author alerted last chapter! I really wanna thank Eva Nox for a hilarious review! I was laughing so much when i read her review! Andd im soooooo sorry for not updating in like a foreverr! These past few months have been really hectic but i'll try my best to update ASAP. (:**

"Wait... you love me?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. He didn't know i loved him. Oh. My. God.

"Oh umm... I..." I said, my eyes wide and my cheeks flushed. Oh god... what was i supposed to do?

"Bella, you can tell me." He said looking me in the eyes. I wanted to scream at him 'no i can't!'.

"Well the truth is..." I started, but before i could finish it started pouring down rain. I had been standing there for only seconds in the rain and i was already soaking wet. Well at least now i don't have to tell Edward, yet.

We both ran into the woods and found a huge tree that was pretty dry underneath. We sat on the roots and Edward turned towards me.

"Bella just tell me." He said with a curious look. Okay maybe the rain didn't help at all, it just got me cold and wet.

"Umm, no. I don't." I said not being able to meet his eyes. I hope he bought it.

"Oh. Thats what i thought. You love _Jacob _don't you?" He said in a sour tone. What was his problem?

"Why would it matter to you?" I asked in awe. A look of confusion and panic suddenly crossed his face.

"No reason." He said calmly running his hand through his hair.

"You're lying." I said confidently, it was pretty obvious.

"How do you know?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I just do. Now tell me the truth." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay Bella, you want to know the truth? I'm in love with you. Thats it, plain and simple. And it sucks knowing that you love Jacob and-"

"Wait, where would you get the idea that i love Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Well Jacob said that he told you he loved you and i just assumed..." He trailed off, looking behind me.

"You just assumed that i love Jacob too." I finished.

"Yeah." He replied with a sigh.

"Edward I love Jacob, but i'm not _in love _with him. I'm in love with you. I thought i was going crazy - loving you so soon - especially after hating you so much. I guess i just didn't know you very well, i never took the time to. But i'm glad that we did get to know each other, if anything this benefited us. Even if we're stranded on an island." I said with a chuckle. I couldn't believe i just told him that, i must be going insane.

"Really?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes really." I said with a smile. Even though i was sitting under a tree cold and wet, i couldn't have been happier.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell, it had to be Jacob.

"Over here!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

He walked through a cluster of trees with a smile on his face. He looked at both of us and his smile faded.

"Why are you both so happy?" He asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"No reason." I said looking down at the twisting roots of the tree we were sitting on.

"Okay, sure." He said in a sarcastic tone. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Edward suddenly got up. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

"It stopped raining." He said simply. I hadn't noticed that it had stopped raining until Edward said something.

I got up and followed him out towards the beach with Jacob slowly trailing behind me.

I did feel sort of bad for Jacob, but there was nothing i could do. I was in love with Edward, i couldn't - and wouldn't want to - stop loving Edward. I knew nothing would ever change how i felt about Edward, it just wasn't possible, and that scared me. I had never been in love before, i'd had my heart broken a number of times and i thought that was the most painful thing to go through. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to have my heart broken by Edward, but i didn't want to think about that now. The only thing i needed to think about was how much i loved him, and that was fine with me.

**Okay, yes its short but i needed to at least post a chapter. I feel so awful for not updating in months, i really am sorry. Like i said I'll TRY to update A.S.A.P (:**


	8. Let The Problems Begin

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and i'm obviously not her. I think you get the point.**

**Okayyyyy(: I'm HAPPY to say that i'm ALREADY updating(: Soooooooooo... you guys should be happy that it didn't take me another three months(:**

Jacob plopped down in the sand and crossed his arms over his broad chest, he had a look of frustration on his face. I guess i couldn't blame him, if i was in his situation i would feel the same way. But couldn't he at least be sort of happy for us? Well i already knew the answer to that question, no.

Edward suddenly stood up and i gave him a questioning look.

"I've got to umm... yeah." He said pointing to the cluster of trees behind him. Oh. He turned around and quickly walked into the trees leaving Jacob and I alone. Great.

Jacob was hitting his foot against a tree branch repeatedly and it was driving me insane.

"You're seriously killing me here Jacob!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air for emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently raising his eyebrows.

"Don't act dumb Jacob, you know what i'm talking about!" I said glaring at him.

"Well are you talking about the me being mad at you thing or the foot tapping thing?" He asked, you could tell he was getting slightly annoyed.

"_You're_ mad at _me_? For what?!" I yelled furiously. If anything i should be mad at him, i didn't do anything to him.

"For... everything! I thought you loved me... what does Cullen have that i don't have?" He asked, raising a eyebrow.

"You are not doing this to me! This makes no sense at all!" I yelled, i was starting to lose my voice.

"Just answer the question!" He said glaring at me, the expression "if looks could kill" crossed my mind.

"And if i don't?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then... ugh i don't know! You know i couldn't ever hurt you, how do you know that he won't? How do you know that he's not lying?" He asked, his voice getting a bit softer.

"Because i just know! I love him and he loves me, theres nothing you could do to change that! No matter how much you love me!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. Jacob was one of my best friends, it was hard to fight with him.

"I hope you know i'm not giving up, and if he breaks your heart... i'll be here. Always." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Jacob please stop! You're just hurting yourself... and me. I don't want to hurt you, but it's impossible not to if you don't give up... you're just making this harder on yourself." I said, now crying a steady stream of tears.

"I don't care. You're worth it."

"No i'm not! I'm not worth you're pain and heartache! I can't stand to hurt you, but you're giving me no choice." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Then it's settled... i'm not giving up, no matter what." He said with a sincere look in his eyes. After a few minutes i realized something.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he had been gone for a while.

"Uhh... i don't know." He said, obviously thinking about something else.

"I think you should go check on him." I said suddenly worried.

"Why me?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"Cause, he might be... you know." I said, blushing.

"Fine." Jacob said standing up and stomping off into the woods.

I was hoping nothing happened to him. I don't know what i would do if anything did. I waited for what felt like forever before Jacob came running through the trees.

"Bella... Edward's gone." Those three words made my heart shatter... maybe he just got lost and would find his way back soon? That's unlikely. What if he got eaten by some wild animal? Or stolen by some creepy guy off of the plane? The possibilitys were endless... I had no idea what to do, but i did know one thing. I would find Edward... no matter what.

**Oh-kayyy(: there it isss(: Its kind of a filler chapter but I updated... so now its your turn, you know what you have to do? REVIEW!(: ooooh and since its a cliffy (sort of)... the more reviews i get the faster i'll update(: I know, im so mean. Oh and i won't be updating at all this weekend cause i'll be gonee... so maybe Tuesday..? If i get lots of reviewss(:**


	9. AN: Excuses

**Okay, this isn't a chapter ): I felt bad for not updating and I felt that i should at least tell you why. The main reason why i haven't been updating is because of school, eighth grade is brutal. Lol. I also blame writers block... it sucks, and it seems like i have writers block all of the time so some ideas would be greatly appreciated. I blame my laziness too, i do admit that i have had some spare time but I've spent that doing other things when i probably should have at least attempted to write something. Like I've said before i will try to update, just probably don't expect it to be any time soon. I might update next week, but probably not. Thank you for all of the reviews and i will try my best to update sort of soon(:**


	10. ExGirlfriends?

**I haven't updated in FOREVER! For those of you (if there is anyone) that were waiting for me to update you have Beckyisavampire to thank(: Shes the one that told me that I had to update, so I am(: **

**(Edwards P.O.V... woo hoo!)**

I walked a little ways into the woods to "take care of my business". I walked behind a tree, even though there really was no use in it since i was alone, but just in case. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise, maybe it was just a bird... Or maybe it was a bear, oh god I was going to die.

But what stepped out from behind the tree was worse than a bear. It was my ex-girlfriend. Tanya Denali.

"Oh my gosh! Eddie? Is that you?" She yelled running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"I found out that you had a flight to Aruba and booked the last ticket on the plane. I wanted you back."

"Wait. What?" I asked pulling her away from me.

"I miss you Eddie. I love you, and I can't live without you. I want you back." No, no, no, no, no.

"Look Tanya..." I was interrupted by her pulling me into a hug again.

"What-?"

"Hey Edward." Oh gosh. I knew that voice. It was Bella, and she didn't seem happy. At all. How was I going to explain this?

**(Bellas P.O.V)**

Edward couldn't have gone far and it was almost impossible to get lost in the woods here, so there had to be an explanation. But I wasn't going to wait for one.

"I'm going to look for him Jake." I said walking into the woods without hearing Jacob's answer.

I had been looking for a few minutes when I heard something, I wasn't sure what it was but I figured that I might as well look and see what it was. I definitely wasn't expecting what I saw, I saw Edward and some girl... hugging..?

"Hey Edward." I said in a unpleasant voice. He knew that I expected an explanation.

"Bella... hey," He said stepping away from the girl, "This is my ex-girlfriend Tanya, and Tanya this is my... friend Bella."

Friend? Is that what I was to him? Well two could play that game, If he was ashamed of me then I didn't have to treat him nicely. I didn't even have to talk to him at all. I walked back to the beach and plopped down next to Jacobs sleeping form.

"Jacob wake up!" I yelled right next to his ear.

"What?!" He yelled quickly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Jacob i'm sorry. You were right. Edward doesn't really love me." I said sadly.

"Whats wrong Bells?"

"Edwards ex-girlfriend is here, and he introduced me as a "friend". Is that all he thinks of me? Just a friend?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. Edward is stupid. Really stupid." He said pulling me into a hug.

Someone cleared their throat, of course it was Edward. Who else would it be?

"How did _she _get here?" Jacob asked pulling away from me and pointing to Tanya.

"She was on the plane, she has been by herself this whole time."

"And?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's hostility to this girl he didn't even know.

"She will be staying with us until we get rescued." My face fell. Oh great. Now I had to deal with her until who knows when.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked suddenly.

"No." Thats all I said.

The truth was that I was hurt, not just because I was just Edwards "friend" but because Tanya was perfect for Edward. She was way prettier than me, probably smarter. Tanya was better for Edward anyway, I didn't know what I was thinking when I actually believed Edward loved _me_. If Edward wanted Tanya he could have her, cause I was done with him. Now we truly were _just friends. _Actually we probably weren't even friends... Not anymore.

** Ahh, its short. Really short. I promise the next chapter will be wayyyyyyyy longer. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I am also sorry that this chapter basically sucks. I promise that the next chapter will be better, I just have to get into this story again. Thanks for motivating me to keep this story going even when I haven't updated in months. Hopefully I'll update soon(: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!(:**


	11. Reality Television

**Hello(: I haven't updated in forever, I know. But I'm trying my best. Anyway, I'm going to change up my writing style a bit, tell me if you like it(:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine... Life isn't fair.**

During that next week I learned that though Tanya might be beautiful, she definitely wasn't very smart. I didn't understand how Edward put up with her...

"Eddie, I'm _starving_. What am I supposed to eat out here?" She asked whining. I swear, If she didn't stop whining...

"What have you been eating for these past few weeks?" He asked, he sounded annoyed, but of course Tanya didn't notice.

"I don't know... Some kind of fruit. I think."

"Then go find something to eat, Its not very difficult." He said rolling his eyes, I just laughed and walked over to sit with Jacob.

"How long do you think its gonna take her to realize we have a whole stash of fruit over there?" Jacob whispered pointing to a heaping pile of various fruits.

"I don't know, knowing her it could be months... Not that I mind, It would be nice to get some peace and quiet around here." I said shaking my head. We hadn't had a quiet day here since she got here, she was always whining about _something_.

"True... But maybe we should hide it just in case." Jacob said with a grin.

"Just go find some food Tanya! It isn't that hard!" Edward yelled, it hadn't been their first fight. They fought almost as much as Edward and I had. I thought it was pretty funny actually.

"Fine." She groaned crossing her arms over her chest and stomping off towards the woods like a five-year-old.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair, You could tell he regretted asking Tanya to stay with us. Thats what he gets, its his fault anyways. Jacob and I actually kind of enjoyed it, she really didn't bother us very much, and seeing her and Edward was better than any reality television show.

Tanya hadn't returned yet and it had been almost an hour, Edward was getting worried, but I didn't really understand why. I guess I would never understand him.

"Maybe she got mauled by a bear..." Jacob said hopefully.

I laughed, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very, very much. But then again, without her our entertainment is gone. No more "reality t.v." for us... Oh well, thats a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Jacob." Tanya said walking up behind him.

"Jeez Tanya, don't scare people like that. Your face is scary enough as it is, you don't have to sneak up behind people too." He said putting his hand over his heart. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing out loud. Jacob was also another source of entertainment, He loved to annoy Tanya.

"Ha ha Jacob, you're hilarious." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow Tanya, up to four syllables today! Bravo." He grinned when she marched over to Edward and sat down beside him.

"I'm brilliant." He said still smiling.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Jacob, I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Yeah, Just bring me four of whatever you are having." He said with a wink. I shook my head and walked over to where the fruit was, there were some new plants growing near them but I didn't pay any attention to them, they weren't touching the fruit anyways.

I grabbed five mangoes and walked back over to Jacob, giving him four of them. How he could eat so much, I didn't know. We ate our food while Edward and Tanya fought some more, they really needed to see a therapist or something.

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" I asked Jacob without looking away from Edward and Tanya.

"I don't know, It has to stop sometime right?"

"I doubt it, Tanya is one of those people that can't get along with anyone."

"You're right. This is going to last _forever!_" He said dramatically.

"Well maybe if you could find your own food we wouldn't have this problem!" Edward yelled, again.

"Well if you helped me every once in a while that would be different!"

"You shouldn't need help! Theres tons of fruit around here! You would have to be stupid to not be able to find it!"

"Shut up already!" I yelled. Edward and Tanya looked at me, clearly shocked that I had spoken up. I just couldn't take the constant fighting, sometimes it was funny, others it was just annoying.

"You guys have to stop fighting! Its seriously annoying, how would you feel if Jacob and I fought as much as you do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows daring them to keep fighting.

"She's right Tanya. I'm sorry, I should help you find food if you need it." Edward said with a small smile.

"Its okay Eddie, I forgive you!" She said, practically tackling him.

"So much for our entertainment... What do we do now?" Jacob mumbled with a yawn.

"Well its getting dark outside, I'm going to sleep." I said plopping down in the sand a few feet away from Jacob. I closed my eyes and listened to Edward and Tanya talk.

"Eddie, I know we can work through this. I still love you, I need you." Tanya said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Tanya I don't think-" Suddenly Edward wasn't talking anymore and I opened an eye to see if anything happened, something happened alright. Tanya was practically on top of Edward and they were kissing... and kissing was definitely an understatement. I quickly closed my eyes again and faced the other way, willing my traitor tears to stop. It was stupid to cry over this, Edward wasn't my boyfriend... So what if he told me he loved me, that didn't mean anything now.

I was almost breathless, everything had happened so fast. Mine and Edward's friendship, falling in love, Tanya... It was almost too much. Everything was happening too fast, I needed to relax or I was going to break down. I took a few deep breaths and let the ocean waves slowly lull me to sleep.

**Much longer than the last chapter, but still pretty short. Ohh well. Tell me what you think(: Thanks!**


	12. I'm sorry

**Hey people(: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! They make me happy :D Anyways, You seemed to like the last chapter so i'm gonna keep writing like that(: I'll try to make my chapters longer too, because short chapters really annoy me. A lot. So, enjoy this extra long-ish chapter!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I never will... Its kind of depressing isn't it..?**

I woke up with a gasp, quickly sitting up and putting a hand over my racing heart. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ I kept chanting to myself to try to calm my irregular heart beat. I sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to take a walk. It was still dark outside, but there was just enough light to be able to see in front of me. I got up as quietly as possible and started to walk down the beach.

For once in a long time I actually felt peace, it was almost impossible not to. With the gentle ocean waves, the sand between my toes, and the early morning breeze, I was content. I took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and sat down facing the ocean, I was just far away enough from the others that they wouldn't notice where I was. I was glad, I wanted to be alone. But when did I ever get what I wanted?

"Hey." Edward said plopping down beside me and giving me a small smile. I wasn't buying it.

"Hey... Umm... Were you following me?" I asked accusingly, maybe I was being a bit harsh. I didn't care.

"Sort of... Well, yeah. I saw you get up and wanted to make sure you would be okay..." He trailed off looking out to the dark ocean. It really was a beautiful morning.

"Well I would have been fine. Whats the worst that could happen, right?" I said with a bitter laugh, the worst that could happen had _already _happened. Edward broke my heart, what else was worse than that?

"Bella I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry Edward Cullen, because it won't fix a thing. You said you loved me, but then _Tanya _comes along and I don't exist anymore. Well you know what, she can have you. I don't want you anymore anyways." I said standing up, brushing the sand off of myself, and stomping away from him leaving him with a look of shock on his face. Well, thats what he deserved.

I walked back to where Jacob was and sat down next to his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, like there couldn't be any wrong in the world. How I wished that was true. I ran my hand through his cropped hair and sighed, I really didn't deserve him. He was such a good friend to me, I didn't know what I would do without him. I yawned and laid my head down on his extended arm, he was really comfortable... I yawned again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~

"Bella? Bella? Hello?!" I slowly opened my eyes and Jacob was standing over me grinning.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said with a huge grin on his face. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach laying my head on my arm.

"C'mon Bella! Get up, I'm bored. Please...?" He said, sounding like a five year old and probably looking like one too.

"No. Never." I said my voice slightly muffled by my arm.

"I'll make you breakfast...?"

"Out of what?" I said finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You really thing i'm going to make you breakfast? I just said that so you would get up." He said standing up and extending his arm toward me, he helped me up and I brushed the sand off of my back.

"I should have known..." I said with a small smile. I stretched my arms out behind me and stifled a yawn.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward said walking up behind me. I gave him a look that said "are you kidding me?"

"Please? Just for a few minutes. I swear."

"Fine." I said stubbornly following behind him as he was walking away. We had been walking for about a minute before he came to a sudden stop and I ran into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and signaling him to get on with whatever he was going to say.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, But Tanya means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. You're the only one that matters, I love you Bella." He said with a sincere look on his face.

"Well would you tell her that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He was silent for a few seconds before I replied, "Thats what I thought."

I quickly turned away from him and started walking in the opposite direction but he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

"I can't tell her. I want to, but I can't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because... I just _can't_." He said looking at his feet. What did that mean?! He couldn't tell me why he couldn't tell his ex-girlfriend that he didn't love her?! I didn't understand him one bit.

"Well when you _can _then talk to me and in the mean time, leave me alone. I don't need to be hurt by you anymore than I already have been." He finally let my wrist drop to my side and I walked away from him, I didn't even know where I was going but I had to get out of there. Tanya didn't need the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I kept on walking, I didn't even know for how long. But eventually I got to tired to go any farther, I sat down on a tree root and cried. I cried because I missed my family, I cried because I just wanted to go home, and most of all I cried because Edward had no idea how much he was hurting me and how much he meant to me. In only a few days he became the main thing keeping me alive, he was my best friend, the love of my life. And he was willing to risk all of that because he couldn't tell Tanya that they were through. I didn't understand, if I meant so much to him, and _she _meant so little, what was the problem?

I didn't know how long I sat there crying, minutes? Hours? Even days maybe. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that it was dark, I was cold, and I was starving. I hadn't eaten since the night before and I was seriously regretting that, but that was the least of my worries. I was alone, in the dark, and I had absolutely no idea where I was and neither did anyone else.

I wrapped my arms around myself desperately trying to find some source of body heat, but I had none. I was freezing and I didn't know what to do. What if I died? That would be an awful way to die, freezing to death. I had sort of given up hope, I knew there was no chance of anyone finding me. But then I heard it, almost like a whisper in the dark, but I could hear it. Someone calling my name, I would respond if I wasn't so numb.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?!" It sounded like Jacob, which I was glad for. I didn't want Edward seeing me like this, I didn't know how I looked but I knew it couldn't be good.

Suddenly Jacob stepped out from behind a tree, I didn't think he was going to notice me at first. But he knelt down beside me and pulled me into his lap wrapping his warm arms around my shivering body.

"Bella... What has he done to you?"

** So, I'm happy today... you know why? Cause today is the first day of spring break!(: So i'm in a really good mood :D Anyways, hopefully I'll update a few more times this week with all of the free time I'll have. Sooo, Umm.. Review... PLEASE? :D I'll love you forever and ever, I promise :D Thats a bit creepy actually, So if you don't want me to love you forever and ever... Thats cool too. :D I think this is my longest authors note... I like it (: I think i'm gonna do this more often! ;D Anywaysssss, Imma go now... Bye..? :D**


End file.
